


Butterflies

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Derek Morgan can get jealous sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

Reid didn’t like him, he was just convenient. He looked at him with a dazzling smile, wide and confident, and sparkling eyes. The minute he did, Reid knew why he was taking his hand. He looked like  _him_.

“Is Spence actually dancing with someone?” JJ blinked, lifting a curious eyebrow at the unexpected scene. “Wow, guess there’s a first for everything.”

The team had went out for drinks after finishing a particularly stressful case. Morgan was surprisingly - for maybe the first time ever - not in the mood for a hookup and had stayed back with the girls while Reid had fetched a drink.

Morgan never thought someone would approach the genius. Not because he wasn’t gorgeous or anything of the sort but because of his demeanor. He gave off a vibe that screamed awkward and uncomfortable with interactions. 

Most people didn’t like that. It was too much work for a quick hookup.

But what shocked him more was him actually accepting whatever offer the man had made. They knew of his sexuality - bisexual - because he’d mentioned it at a party once but nobody had actually seen him with a man since then. 

A part of Morgan wanted to convince himself the feeling in the pit of his stomach was just because of that. Shock. The same shock JJ and Garcia seemed to be feeling.

He knew better though.

This horrible scratching feeling was jealously. He’d felt it only a few times before, which wasn’t surprising since he usually got whatever he wanted. Man or woman. His sexuality, however, was still a secret.

“Yeah but do you  _see_ him?” Garcia breathed, leaning into JJ with a toothy smile. “Who knew our little innocent doctor could move his body like that?”

Morgan tried playing it off discreetly - he really didn’t want to be questioned right now - as he glanced up, eyeing the doctor as he did something unexpected and all but began _grinding_ against his partner. Morgan choked on air, gaining the attention of both women.

“You okay?” JJ asked, genuinely worried.

He looked past her, watching now as Reid’s partner slipped his hands down his sides and eventually grasped his hips. Reid leaned into the touch, tilting his head with a sly smile. A smile he’d never directed at him before in the entire time he’d known him.

Morgan narrowed his eyes, his stomach bubbling with the unwanted emotion of jealously. “I’m fine,” he grounded out through clenched teeth, chugging down the rest of his drink before standing up. If Reid was going to enjoy his night, he’d just have to do the same.

—

The man smelled bad. He smelled of an overwhelmingly sweet cologne that made Reid’s nose crinkle. Nothing like Morgan’s usual. But his hands - those reminded him of Morgan. Big and strong, grasping and pulling at his hips.

“God, you’re so slender,” the man - Josh, Jake, something like that - mumbled into his ear, nipping at his earlobe hungrily. Reid instinctively arched his back at the new feeling, grinding against him. “Fuck, just like that.”

His voice wasn’t like Morgan’s at all. Too gritty. He wished he would just shut up and keep touching him with those hands. Reid pulled back, staring into the man’s caramel eyes. “Josh - “

When he didn’t look offended, he knew he’d guessed his name right. Good.

“Touch me more,” Reid muttered, chewing on his bottom lip.

Normally he’d never do something so risque. Normally he’d never do something like this with a stranger but tonight he needed it. Needed to forget about the dark-skinned agent that made his heart beat much too fast. 

Josh obeyed, slipping his hand around and gently cupping Reid’s ass. He closed his eyes at the sensation, imaging that Josh was Morgan. Imagined Morgan touching him, feeling him.

If only he could actually have that. 

—

Morgan liked women. He did but right now he couldn’t focus on anyone or anything but Reid. And the woman dancing up against him noticed. She gave him a glare before walking off, making a point of showing off her body as she did. Morgan normally might’ve been let down.

Not tonight.

He settled his gaze back on where Reid had been seconds before and noticed he was missing along with his partner. Morgan looked the bar and felt his body go rigid when he saw Reid entering the bathroom with his partner following.

_No fucking way._

Morgan suddenly felt numb like he wasn’t even controlling himself as he stomped over. The door gave a resounding thud as he opened it a bit more force than necessary.

He watched as Reid jumped around, turning on his heels. His partner did the same, staring at the agent with evident annoyance. He honestly thought he’d be getting lucky tonight.

Morgan snorted.

Not if he could help it.

“Leave,” he barked, his voice quiet and loud all at once.

Reid blinked, glancing over at Josh with wide eyes. He didn’t move, standing his ground. Until Morgan got closer, at least, showcasing the small but obvious difference in stature between the two. Josh swallowed, slipping out of the room without even as much as a second glance back at Reid.

Reid truthfully didn’t feel all that let down with the development.

But he still wasn’t about to let it go without knowing  _why_.

“Why did you do that?” Reid asked, peering up at Morgan, arms crossed firmly over his chest. “We might be coworkers but outside of work I can do whatever I want, Morgan.”

Morgan looked at him, the realization of the situation finally hitting him. “I - uh - “ He’d gone and done it. He’d let his jealously get the best of him and now he had no clue what to do.

“I’m an adult, Morgan,” he continued, “I might look like a kid but I can make my own decisions and I don’t need you always - “

The room was spinning, he felt lightheaded. The words warmed his tongue as he spoke, his voice nervous and unsure - an unusual tone for Morgan. Maybe it was because of that Reid immediately shut up, listening.

“I like you, Spencer.”

Reid had always imagined hearing those words. Awake or asleep, he dreamed of Morgan saying he liked him - loved him even but maybe that was asking too much. He always dreamed of saying it back, throwing his arms around the man in a hug, and kissing him.

But now that it was actually happening he couldn’t do a thing. He was frozen in his spot, his feet practically glued to the floor. His skin felt hot. Reid knew he was probably flushed - how embarrassing - but he didn’t care, he just needed to hear those words again. Verify that he wasn’t imaging things.

“What?”

Morgan’s tongue darted out, dampening his chapped lips. “I like you.”

The words echoed inside his head. Reid thought about how that connected with the situation and it clicked. He stifled a smile. He couldn’t help being amused at the realization of why Morgan had behaved so oddly. “You were jealous.”

“I - “ Morgan was the one blushing now. “I was not.”

He didn’t need to say it. 

Reid allowed a smile onto his face, gracing his features. “I like you too, Derek.”

Morgan blinked. He’d always imagined a dozen different possible reactions Reid might have if he confessed but never had he imagined him actually returning the words so easily, so confidently. It made his stomach erupt with butterflies - a much better feeling than the jealously from earlier.

“Really?” he asked breathlessly.

Reid acted out on his dreams upon realizing he was no longer frozen. He threw his arms around Morgan’s neck and pulled him down into a soft kiss. Their first kiss and certainly not their last. When they separated, Reid gave a wide smile. “Really.”


End file.
